1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object conversion apparatus, an object conversion method, and a program storing medium, more particularly, relates to an object conversion apparatus, in which an object (program object) for one architecture is converted into an object for another architecture suitable to the object conversion apparatus so as to be executed and an object conversion method, and to a program storing medium storing a program making computer operate as the object conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As known, it is necessary to convert an object, in order to use the object developed for one computer in another computer of which the architecture is different from that of the computer. As conversion methods for such an object, there is a method called a "static object conversion method", in which an instruction statements are previously converted into an object acting similarly in another architecture. There is also a method called a "dynamic object conversion method", in which an object is converted while executing instructions.
In the static object conversion method, an execution time is not influenced by the time for conversion. However, in general, a size of the converted object becomes large when the static object conversion is executed. In other words, in the static object conversion, a number of operating steps in the converted object increases, and as a result, there is a problem that performance of the object deteriorates. On the other hand, in the dynamic object conversion method, a size of the object obtained by the conversion becomes comparatively small. However, there is a problem in that, when the object to be converted includes an object not to be executed multiple times, the time for conversion of the object reduces the total operating speed of the converted object.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide an object conversion apparatus and an object conversion method producing no above-described problems.
Further, it is a another purpose of the present invention to provide a program storing medium stored with a program making a computer operate as such an object conversion apparatus.